Maybe Baby (episode)
|alt-title = |image = Maybebaby.png |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Christie, Bunny, and Sam |season-epno = 20 |season = 2 |broadcastdate = April 4, 1990 |teleplay = |story = |writer = and |director = |leap-date = March 11, 1963 |place = Texas and Clayton, New Mexico |imdb = tt0681142/ |leapee = Buster |prev = |next = }} Maybe Baby was the 20th episode in Season 2 of Quantum Leap, the 29th overall episode in the series. Written by Julie Brown and Paul Brown, the episode, which was directed by Michael Zinberg, originally aired on NBC-TV on April 4, 1990. Summary Sam leaps into a man named Buster while he's in the middle of a kidnapping. He and a stripper named Bunny O'Hare (played by Julie Brown) kidnap baby Christie to take her to safety in New Mexico. They make their way across Texas while the authorities are in pursuit. But can Sam trust Bunny? Plot Sam leaps in to find himself climbing out of a second-story window at night carrying a basket. A woman on the ground urges for Sam to hurry up. Sam climbs down a ladder, and the two of them get into a waiting pickup truck with the basket, as a man appears at the window and shouts at Bunny as he watches them drive away. Behind the wheel of the pickup, Sam is stunned when the woman reaches into the basket and picks up a crying baby girl. It's March 11, 1963 in Texas, and Sam has leaped into a bouncer named Buster (played by Jay Boryea). The woman beside him is a stripper named Bunny O'Hare, and the baby's name is Kristy. They are headed to Clayton, New Mexico, where Bunny says Kristy will be safe with her aunt Margaret. Sam is nervous about what the two of them are doing, but is relieved to discover that Kristy is Bunny's daughter. He assumes that he must be there to get Bunny and Kristy to safety. Back at the house Sam and Bunny took Kristy from, Kristy's father, Reed Dalton (played by Charles Frank), is reporting the kidnapping to Sheriff Ansel "Big Mac" Barnes (played by Jimmie Ray Weeks) and Deputy Sheriff Stuart Sutton (played by Travis McKenna). Reed tells them that Bunny talks about his daughter like she's her own, and says that he dated Bunny for a while, and that his wife died last year while giving birth to Kristy. Sam and Bunny check into a roadside motel with Kristy, and Bunny leaves to get Kristy some fresh milk. Al arrives, and tells Sam that Bunny's real name is Thelma Lou Dickey, and she and Buster work at the same club. Al explains that Bunny and Reed were never married, which means that Kristy is not Bunny's daughter. After Bunny returns with Kristy's milk, Al tells Sam that in the original history, Bunny and Buster were arrested for kidnapping, and Kristy was returned to Reed. Sam believes that Bunny is telling the truth about being Kristy's mother, and he must be there to get Bunny and Kristy to New Mexico so they can stay together. After Al leaves, Sam asks Bunny who Kristy really belongs to. She still claims that Kristy is hers, but when Sam presses her to tell the truth, she starts to cry, and admits that she lied to him. She tries to tell Sam that the rest of what she said is true, and they have to get Kristy to New Mexico where her real mother is, but Sam doesn't believe her. Bunny says that when Reed found out Bunny had been communicating with Kristy's mother, he started hitting and threatening her. She tells Sam that her father used to hit her mother before he started hitting her, and she doesn't want the same thing to happen to Kristy. The next morning, Sam and Bunny are back on the road with Kristy. Meanwhile, Reed is still on Bunny's trail, assuring Sheriff Barnes that Bunny is headed to New Mexico with Kristy. Sam says he wants to stop at a store in the next town and get a proper car seat for Kristy. In the store, the man behind the counter recognizes Bunny. Al arrives, and tells Sam that Kristy's real mother is dead. Sam still believes Bunny's story, and asks Al to check for a woman named Margaret Dalton in Clayton, but Al finds nothing. Sam suddenly sees a sheriff's car, and the man who recognized Bunny is talking to the police officer. Al urges Sam to turn himself in, but Sam refuses, escaping through the back of the store with Bunny. Sam uses some of Bunny's money to buy a car from a local, and he and Bunny drive away with Kristy. In the car, Sam notices that Kristy is having trouble breathing, and realizes she has asthma. He insists that they need to take Kristy to a doctor, but Bunny tells him that they can't go back to the last town, so they continue on and find a veterinarian instead. The vet examines Kristy, but doesn't have anything she can prescribe for a human. Sam has an idea, and fills up Kristy's bottle with coffee, telling Bunny that the caffeine will help Kristy to breathe until they can get her some proper medicine. Later that night, Kristy is asleep in the back of the car. Sam passes a saloon offering a fifty dollar prize in an amateur talent show. He tells Bunny that they're going to need more gas in the car to make it to Clayton, but Bunny realizes that they've run out of money. They go back to the saloon, and Bunny performs a striptease on stage, winning the talent show and the fifty dollars. Al arrives, and is upset to have missed the show. As Sam and Bunny celebrate, Sheriff Barnes and Deputy Sheriff Sutton enter, closely followed by Reed. The sheriffs hold Sam and Bunny at gunpoint, and Reed takes Kristy back from Bunny. Sam tries to convince the sheriffs that he and Bunny are trying to take Kristy back to her real mother, but Reed responds that her mother is dead. Sam learns from Reed that Bunny was never Kristy's babysitter, despite what she told Sam, and Sam is disappointed to hear that Bunny lied to him again. Al tries to tell Sam that Bunny has been telling the truth about Kristy's real mother from the beginning, but Sam no longer believes it. Bunny steals the deputy sheriff's gun and points it at him, and despite Reed trying to shoot at them with his own gun, she and Sam manage to escape with Kristy once more. Outside the saloon, Sam and Bunny escape in the sheriff's car. Reed follows them out, and steals another man's car at gunpoint. As Sam and Bunny cross the state line into New Mexico, Al tells Sam that Reed is coming after them. He also explains that Reed is wanted in Mew Mexico for scamming real estate investors out of millions of dollars. Reed's real surname is Cole, and Al and Ziggy found a woman named Margaret Cole (played by Maggie Egan) living in Clayton. Margaret got sole custody of Kristy after her divorce from Reed, but Reed took Kristy and fled to Texas. Sam and Bunny enter Clayton, with Reed less than a mile behind them. Bunny uses the radio in the sheriff's car to give the police Margaret's address, so they can arrest Reed when he follows them there. Sam pulls over in front of Margaret's house, but Reed has caught up with them. Local police from Clayton arrive, and Reed tells the sheriff to arrest Sam and Bunny. However, the sheriff recognizes Reed, and arrests him instead. Bunny doesn't want to give Kristy up yet, but Sam tells her that Kristy is home now. As Margaret watches from her open doorway, Sam convinces Bunny, who has started to cry, to give Kristy back to her mother. As Margaret holds Kristy and smiles, Sam puts a comforting arm around Bunny, and leaps. Episode notes The episode ends, incongruously, with Sam leaping into Dr. Gerald Bryant from the season one episode Star-Crossed. Music *My Boyfriend's Back (performed by The Angels) *Maybe Baby (performed by The Crickets) *True Love Ways (performed by Buddy Holly) *Dancing In The Street (performed by Martha & The Vandellas) *The Stripper (performed by David Rose & His Orchestra) Podcast In the twenty-eighth installment of The Quantum Leap Podcast, Albie and Heather discuss season two, episode twenty “Maybe Baby”. There are first impressions, an episode recap, thoughts and opinions, listener feedback, and a cool interview with Shaun O’Banion, Film Producer and honorary Quantum Leap crew member. The second episode of the original audio drama Quantum Leap: The Impossible Dream, Need You Now: Part 2, with special guest star Jennifer Runyon. Chris DeFilippis, Author of the Quantum Leap Novel Foreknowledge, The Seeker: A Novella of T.R.U.T.H., and creator of deflipside.com is welcomed to The QLP crew as a writer and segment producer, with his segment Quantum Reboot. A segment on car seat safety, and an article from Hayden McQueenie about the Quantum leap clip show that might have been. “Beyond this point there be dragons.”